X3: DOUBLE TAKE
by Galaxia-Dawn
Summary: So far in the drama: Wondering what happens next? Well, not only are mutants coming back from the future, but there are power struggles, bar fights, love triangles, and...a plan to seduce Magneto!
1. The Mission

Author's Note: Hello readers. This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you enjoy it. I'm assuming you know about the X-Men and their nicknames/real names/powers etc, but if you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Whether you like what you read or not, please review, and if you do like what you read, please spread the word. All characters except for Shock, Spectre, Aero, and Aurora are property of Marvel Comics and the first scene in italics is my version of a segment from the X2:X-Men United movie. This is my plot, copyright 2004 by Galaxia-Dawn.

Chapter One: The Mission

_"Where is Jean?" Cyclops looked around the vehicle in terror when he realized she wasn't inside with the rest of the crew. Everyone went silent. Xavier had been sitting without speech or movement, eyes closed, for the past 60 seconds even though everyone else was in disarray. The X-Men had just escaped the mansion where they fought and were held captive by the madman trying to destroy the mutant race. Now, the place was self-destructing all around them, the immobile aircraft, their only means of escape. Xavier finally spoke._

_"I'm not coming with you," he said, more to Scott and Logan than anyone else. Scott froze and Wolverine advanced on the professor. _

_"What do you mean 'not coming'?" he growled in panic, trying to control his voice._

_"I can save you. I'm your last hope," he said and the craft suddenly started up. Wolverine ran to the window and saw Jean, arms spread, eyes shut, face tense in concentration, levitating off of the ground. A tremendous wall of water and snow were rushing toward her at an alarming rate, let loose by the crumbling of the property's dam. _

_"She's talking through the professor," Logan realized aloud in a barely audible voice. As Bobby and Rogue began to figure out the plane controls, Storm tried her hardest to help her best friend hold back the water and Nightcrawler attempted to teleport through to the outside. "It's no use," Logan whispered. "She's controlling the plane." Scott rushed over and knelt down in front of the professor, taking his face in his hands._

_"Jean? Baby, listen to me. You have got to get into this plane now. Let Kurt come get you, please, Jean." Scott pleaded to his girlfriend through the mind-controlled Xavier in a shaky, cracking voice, tears threatening to spill from behind his red eye cover. By now, the aircraft had risen off of the ground and the wave of destruction was barely being held back._

_"I love you...all," she spoke, the professor's head now dropping limp. The plane lurched forward and began to pick up speed. _

_"We've got it," Bobby announced, steering away from the rushing water. Scott ran to join Kurt, Ororo, and Logan by the window, just in time to see his loved one drop her arms and disappear beneath a crashing tsunami._

The halls of Xavier's mansion were deathly quiet even though it was mid-afternoon. The loss of Jean Grey affected all of the mutants- students and teachers alike. It was three days later and all of the students were doing various things, whatever they wanted, for the professor had granted everyone a week with no classes to mourn for Jean. Really, he had been thinking more of the teachers' grief than the students', especially Storm, Scott, and Logan. Storm had gone immediately to her room in the attic, Logan had helped Xavier inside, and Scott had retreated to the Danger Room, where he could be heard crying and fighting in the late hours of the night.

In the kitchen, Wolverine sat at the table, an untouched coke in front of him and his head resting on his clasped hands. If anyone had walked in, they would have thought he was sleeping, but in reality, he was blankly frowning down at the swirls in the mahogany wood. Of course he was thinking of Jean; he couldn't erase the image of her from his mind. Her silky red hair, olive green eyes, and ivory skin. The way her ruby red lips looked whenever they would share a secret smile. The memories of their times together ran through his brain-the time they first met, when she had first read his mind, and them fighting evil together, to name a few. But the image which haunted him the most was the last he would ever have of her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her jaw clenched from the pressure of holding back the water, her beautiful body floating above the snowy ground and her arms spread wide-his telepathic angel. Wolverine had been ignoring the sounds of footsteps all day, but the sound of wheels made him slowly lift his head. The professor was looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. Upon first meeting the professor, Logan had been wary of him, his sanity and his intentions. Logan was still learning to trust him, but seeing that twinkle made him question whether or not Xavier was even sad about Jean's death.

"Mr. Wolverine, I would like for you to go get Mr. Cyclops from the Danger Room and bring him to my office," he said in his quiet yet powerful voice. Xavier had a bald, shiny head, thin body, and a wheelchair, but his eyes made him look a lot younger than he really was. His quiet wisdom, strength, powerful mind, and genuine care for all beings made his school and students a success. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you wheeled all the way here from your office just to tell me that? Why didn't you just call me?" He said the last two words while tapping his right temple in a taunting manner. The professor's mouth turned up a tiny bit in the corner. He was completely used to Logan's trust issues, tough image, and sarcasm by now.

"Actually, I didn't come from my office...and my mind is still a bit tired," he replied before turning his chair around and leaving the room.

Assuming that Xavier meant his mind was weak from the day in the plane, Logan nodded slightly to no one in particular, stood up, and stroked the brown stubble on his face. The only reason he ever bothered to shave was because he thought Jean liked it, but now that she was gone, he'd go back to his wildman beard.

By traveling the second level of the school, he reached the Danger Room and began to wonder why Xavier wanted him to get Scott to his office. He had learned that there was no point in questioning Xavier's requests, but still was curious. He placed his thumb on the keypad and his identity was soon confirmed. The door clicked unlocked and he opened it to step inside. He spotted Scott lying in a heap on the floor, which at the moment looked and felt like snow. His heart wrenched inside of him when he realized what situation Scott had requested the room to form. They were standing outside of the mansion in the snow where Jean had been taken from them. He stalked over to the man and roughly pulled him up from the ground.

"Scott. Let's go." Cyclops jerked his arm out of Logan's grasp and scowled.

"Watch it," he spat and sat back down. Logan sighed in frustration.

"Look, Xavier sent for us. I think it's important."

"I don't care what that baldheaded freak says. If it wasn't for him letting those people into Cerebro, my girlfriend would still be alive!" he shouted.

"Ok, that's it." Logan bent down and pulled Scott up into a headlock. Instantly, red laser shots fired from his eyes toward the ceiling.

"That was just a warning," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah? Well so's this." Wolverine shot out his titanium claws and held one set near Scott's throat and the other at his heart. When Cyclops didn't reply, Logan began to lead him to Xavier's office.

When they arrived, Ororo and Kurt were already seated in front of Xavier.

"What's goin' on?" Logan commanded. No one answered.

"Uh, Wolverine?" Cyclops said.

"What?" he asked, agitated that no one was answering him.

"Claws," he reminded him. Wolverine relaxed a little, realizing how evil he must look holding Cyclops hostage like that. _So that's why everyone was staring at us..._He gently retracted his blades and pushed Scott away from him.

"I suggest you take a seat," Xavier said and they sat down warily. "I've brought the four of you here on a special mission," he continued, "and no one is to know of it until it is complete. You are to leave immediately after-" Scott jumped up.

"What do you mean "mission"?! Do you really expect me to go on a damn mission when...she...it's only been three days for God's sake!" he yelled.

"Mr. Cyclops, I'd appreciate your cooperation. I called you here for a reason. Now, unless you'd like to abandon your duties and stay behind, which I know she would not approve of, please retake your seat," the professor requested in a calm voice. Scott swallowed and took a shaky breath but sat down. He knew that the professor understood his grief and would only call him down if it were a true emergency. The professor had taken him in young. He not only taught him how to control his abilities, but he raised him like a son-his first X-Man. Xavier was more than a leader to Scott. He was the father he never had and Scott trusted him. "Now where was I?"

"Professor, you were telling us what the mission was," Storm spoke, her brow furrowing with concern and anxiety.

"Ah, yes, of course." Xavier smiled a small smile and his eyes twinkled merrily. "I've brought the four of you here to rescue Miss Jean Grey."


	2. Lost and Found

Chapter Two: Lost and Found

There was silence. Everyone stared at Xavier like he had turned into a woman or something.

"It's true. This morning I was in Cerebro checking on some things when a thought crossed my mind...only it was not my thought. It was Jean's. She called to me saying that she is alive, but not awake," Xavier explained.

"Where is she? How can this be?" Kurt asked. Scott looked as if he were about to pass out and Storm was gripping the arms of her chair. Logan sat on the edge of his seat, his face still sporting a look of surprise.

"Those are questions to which I do not know the answers to. I need you four to go search for her, immediately. She may not have much time."

"The mansion. Let's go," Logan announced, standing up and striding out. Cyclops quickly followed and Kurt wrapped his arms around Storm to transport them both to the flying machine located in the school's high-tech garage.

Not too long after they took off, the X-Men arrived at the site. The place was completely barren and empty, a land of snow, ice, and wind-extreme cold. They stepped onto the ice and began to look around. They seemed to be on top of a huge mountain overlooking a forest of trees.

"Where should we begin?" Storm asked.

"Jean..." There was a whisper from the edge of the cliff. Scott was kneeling in the snow engrossed with something he was holding in his palm. Storm ran over to him.

"What is it, Scott?" She grabbed his hand and gasped at the ring he held. It was Jean's and Storm wore a ring identical to it. It was their pair of friendship rings they had given each other one year at Christmas. Both Jean and Ororo were two of Xavier's very first students, after Cyclops. They had been best friends for years...Ororo swallowed back tears as she twisted her own ring around her finger. "You keep it, Cyclops. Keep it until we find her," she whispered, helping him up. Logan sniffed the air.

"She's not up here," he said and looked down at the trees beneath them. Kurt walked to the edge also and took a deep breath.

"I'll be right back," he said and disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of grey smoke. They watched, wondering where he had teleported to. About a minute later he reappeared.

"Nightcrawler! Are you alright?" Storm touched his arm which had a large gash in it.

"Yes. I couldn't see where I was going, but I found a small clearing anyway," he said in his slight Spanish accent before transporting her there. He came back a moment later and wrapped his arms around Cyclops, but when he returned for Wolverine he wasn't there. "Logan!" he cried and then he heard a gruff noise. He walked to the edge to find Logan, claws out, trying to climb his way down. "Señor, what are you doing?" Logan answered, panting every few words from exertion.

"There's no way...I'm about to get huggy with...a guy. Now if it were Storm doing...the teleporting..."

"Logan, let me transport you," Kurt said, grabbing Wolverine by the arm as he lost his footing. Finally, Logan grunted agreement and let Nightcrawler help him up. Logan tensed as Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"This stays between us," he growled threateningly, squeezing his eyes shut with a frown. Kurt stayed silent, not moving. "Well? What's the delay? Somethin' wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nah, nothin'. I just like to see you sweat...honey!" Kurt grinned and they were gone before Logan could even frown.

Down in the woods, they walked between the pines and oak trees searching for another clue. They all were silently walking and looking around, occasionally bending to the ground or over a bush. Each was left to his or her own thoughts. Good thing Xavier wasn't there to hear them. Cyclops mostly kept his head down, eyes on the ground, hoping to find something else of Jean's. He felt the ring on his finger and thought about his girl_. When I find her, I won't wait any longer. I'll giver her a ring that means more than friendship...and I'll kill Logan if he tries to stop me._ Wolverine was prowling around pricking up his ears and often sniffing the air, too. He paused though, when he spied Scott glare at him out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes. _Who the hell is he lookin' at? Here I am helpin' him...well, not really him, but here I am doing all the work! Isn't Jean supposed to be "his" girl?_ He smirked to himself. _Well, not for long actually, because when I bring Jean back safely, she'll realize that she's with the wrong guy._

Kurt kept transporting back and forth, trying to find other places that Jean could be. Each time, he came back with new cuts and injuries. Storm was searching for clues, but she also had an eye on Nightcrawler. _Look at him. He's such a fool. He's really gonna hurt himself._ Suddenly Kurt turned to face her, and seeing Storm looking at him, he smiled a small smile at her. Ororo looked away. _He may be a fool,_ she thought, _but he is very caring...and kind of cute too._ She smiled to herself and kept looking around. She may have looked away, but he saw her smile. He always saw her smile.

The sound of blades extracting from skin pierced the silence, also piercing Kurt's thoughts. Wolverine was standing there in a fighting stance, ready for the worst. "We're not alone," he said, and suddenly a huge pair of wings became visible, revealing a man sitting high above them in a tree.

"Do not fire, I may have what you're looking for," he said when he saw Scott reach for the button on his eye shield. He jumped and his white wings opened to their full 16 foot wingspan as he glided down to the group. He landed gracefully. "I am Archangel. You must be Cyclops," he said without extending a hand.

"You have her don't you?" Storm asked and stepped forward.

"I believe so. Follow me." The crew walked for miles it seemed before Archangel spoke again. "I was flying through the sky to come home when I saw the rushing water. I also saw the plane take off, so I wondered what people were doing down there in such danger. That's when I saw auburn-red through the blue-white of water and snow. I rushed down thinking it was blood, but soon I saw that it was hair. I brought the woman here, to my home," he said.

They had finally arrived at a cabin in a very large clearing. He led them inside and they saw Jean lying still on the couch underneath a quilt. Scott ran to her and buried his head into the crevice of her neck, feeling her pulse, feeling her warmth, feeling the movement of her chest as she took each breath. He began to quietly sob into her hair.

"She's still unconscious but she's alive," Archangel said and tears of relief ran down Storm's cheeks.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Kurt said. Logan cleared his throat and Scott calmed down.

"It's time to get her back. Professor said she might not have much time." He opened the cabin door and everyone walked outside, Scott carrying Jean in his arms.

Soon they were back at Xavier's mansion, Jean safe in the school's infirmary. Scott was there, too, watching Jean in her state of rest. He refused to take his eyes off of her-just watching her breathe put him a little more at ease. A few hours later, his body got the best of him and he drifted to sleep, his head on her bed. Just minutes later, Logan walked in and sat down to watch her also, but he too fell asleep on her other side. Right when he began to snore softly, Jean's breathing pattern changed and her eyes slowly blinked open.


	3. Verb Tenses

A/N: Hey, everyone, I just thought I'd make ya sweat about Jean for a little longer (sorry!). I'm gonna go on and talk about other parts of the story. In this chapter I introduce three other mutants who weren't in the movies but are in the comics and TV cartoon: Fitzroy, Gambit, and Frost. Enjoy and please review! P.S.: Thanks to VeroFalso and Halfling for my first reviews ever!

Chapter Three: Verb Tenses

Year 2010

Trevor Fitzroy sat at his large oak wood desk in his large expensive office. He had become the leader of the land after the world changing meteorite shower hit in 2012. The Earth's land was split into four separate islands from all of the shifting that the environmental changes had caused, just like the earth had changed from Pangea form into seven different continents. When the disruption in nature began, Trevor was the one with the money, the league of faithful followers, and the already powerful status, so it made sense for most of the mutants to elect him as their leader—he could take care of them. He could protect them from the humans. On the island to the east, lived mostly humans who were more tolerant of the mutant race, on the southwest island lived mutants who wished to live in harmony with the humans, and on the south east island...

Trevor rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming.

"Damn those SouthEast Islanders!" he said looking at the paper in his hand. He had been ready to take a break before his meeting with the AMMO about water damage, when a messenger arrived, handing him the letter. It read:

Mr. Fitzroy,

We, the SouthEast Navy, are pleased to inform you that we have captured your entire fleet on your east coast. If you want them back, you will need to comply with a few demands from our leader. You have 48 hours before we kill them all.

Commander Moris, SEIN

Who would have thought that World War III would be in a new millennium between two different species of humans?? He crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. Pressing a button on his desk he contacted his main secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Fitzroy?" she asked in her high pitched slightly tense voice.

"Molly, reschedule my meeting with the AMMO and arrange a national address," he said glumly.

"Yes, sir," she said, pulling out the schedule book.

"Oh, and Molly?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Send in Mr. Blake Chessler."

"Yes, sir," she said and hung up.

A moment later, a thin man with spectacles sliding down his nose walked in. He gave a small bow and Fitzroy motioned to a chair directly in front of his desk. When the man sat down, he spoke.

"Mr. Chessler, I brought you in to ask you something. Do you remember that small, little task I gave you last week?" His voice was low and cool. It made Blake squirm nervously in his chair.

"T-the one where I was to c-call in to have t-the extra artillery sent in for the east coast fleet?" he managed to stutter out, growing more nervous by the second.

"Yes. That one. Did you do it?"

"Well, s-sir, I got very b-busy with the other work you set out for me...I figured it could wait a few days m-more." His voice had picked up speed as if him saying it faster would change what he had to say.

"Ah, I see," he said and slowly walked to stand in front of the window. "You got busy. I do set a lot of work on your shoulders," he said and Blake got up to stand by him, relieved.

"So you understand then?" he asked his face regaining a bit of its ruddy color.

"Of course, my man, of course. But I have bad news." Chessler's slight smile drooped. "I just got a notice saying that the fleet has been captured and put on death row." He turned to the now shaking and pale Mr. Chessler. Trevor took off his leather gloves and Blake's eyes grew wide with fear. He began to back away, but he was too slow. Trevor grabbed the man's arms, skin touching skin. "I'm very disappointed that you couldn't handle the work. I'll have to be letting you go now. You're fired," he said in a cold, cruel voice. Soon, Mr. Chessler's eyes had bugged out, his veins clearly visible and his skin dried and peeling, his life gone by the dreaded power of the mutant "death touch".

Trevor let him drop to the floor and slipped his gloves back on, before calling for a "janitor". He sighed deeply and adjusted the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. "When I want something done, I guess I must do it myself. It's time for a trip to the past," he muttered to himself before extending his hand out in front of him. A glowing green portal formed and Trevor stepped silently through.

Present Day, Snow Valley

"Alright, class, I expect you all to have a one page essay on the process of creating spontaneous combustion by tomorrow." A tall handsome man in a blue suit was standing in front of his class at the Massachusetts Academy, passing back some papers. There was a simultaneous groan of disgust from the students, and the teacher raised an eyebrow. "What?" he said. "It's easy! We just worked on it for the past hour!" he insisted, amused by their laziness. One student spoke up.

"But Mr. LeBeau, of course you think it's easy. It's your specialty!" she whined and the students murmured agreement. He grinned and flicked a playing card across the room, where it made a small explosion in mid air. "It is isn't it?" he winked at the girl as the bell rang and she blushed. Such a charmer, that Gambit. He was also a thief, a player, a-

"Gambit. Get down here." The intercom system in his room broadcast a smooth, sexy voice that could only be that of Emma Frost, headmistress of the mutant Academy. When he arrived in her office, she was sitting atop her desk, legs crossed. Her long blonde hair was swept over one shoulder and her blue eyes pierced into Gambit's red ones in a cold calm stare. As usual, she was wearing an outfit much too form fitted and revealing for any educational environment, but the telepathic mutant still looked stunning. When she was still a teenager she became a very powerful person. Born into a rich family, Emma got her first taste of power when her father turned over one of his businesses to her. Around the same time, she discovered her mutant abilities (including the ability to let her body take on a nearly indestructible rock-hardness) and her thirst for power grew and grew and still was growing now in her late twenties.

"Diamond. A pleasure," Gambit drawled taking a seat. She frowned.

"That's Ms. Frost to you, for the millionth time. Anyway, have you heard from the twins that were to enroll with us this week?" she asked slipping down and sitting in her soft recliner.

"Yeah. Unfortunately they enrolled with Xavier," he said and a small smirk graced her features.

"Charles always does have a knack for getting in my way," she said.

"Yes, well, it doesn't matter because we're getting a set of twins for ourselves in a few days. They go by... Spectre and Shock, I believe." She raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Well, I'm sure they will be a pleasure to work with. Now, Gambit, I need you to do me a favor," she said, examining her fingernails.

"I'll do you more than one," he said, looking her up and down. Seeing the look of hatred on her face he grinned, his mission to annoy her, accomplished. She looked him in the eye and suddenly a jolt of pain hit his brain and he cried out in agony

"Maybe that will help keep your mind out of the gutter," she hissed, pleased that she got him back with a simple telepathic mind bolt. "Now, I want you to go to Xavier's school and take a look around. See what's going on and what the students are learning. I feel it's getting a bit...dull around here."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and quickly left the room. Once he reached his car, he popped an aspirin. _That lady is killer!_ he thought, resting his head on the steering wheel. Suddenly his eyes flew open. _Oh, God. I have to go to Xavier's? That mean's I'll see Rogue again._ He kicked himself inside as he started to pull out of the parking lot. Years ago he and Rogue had been together but when he confessed to her of his criminal past, she said she couldn't be with him anymore. They had been through so much together...he just couldn't believe it, but he let her go quietly, vowing to be a player for the rest of his life. She hurt him so badly...but a part of him still wanted her back. _If only she'll forgive me,_ he thought. _I'll show her that I've changed. I'll make her love me again._


	4. Love, Definitely

A/N: I just have to apologize for the long wait. My computer got a virus this weekend and I haven't been aloud to turn it on...I'm actually not even supposed to be on it right now, but I just love keeping my readers satisfied! Thanks to my newest readers for their comments and to my older readers for continuing to support my fiction! I truly appreciate it! I decided to give Kurt a Spanish accent because I know how to do that pretty well (trust me you don't want to see my attempts at German!). So please don't hate me for that. I introduce two original characters of my own in this chapter( the twins). And I definitely don't mean for Logan to be "homophobic". He's just not used to being friendly or showing his feelings with males. And he's definitely not used to touching males unless he's fighting them!

Chapter Four: Love, Definitely

Jean looked aournd the room moving only her eyes. She felt somewhat...refreshed, yet she was afraid to move. She got the feeling that she hadn't moved in quite awhile. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of freezing cold washing over her. But she smiled when she saw where she was, back in her infirmary. She was alive and she was home. She decided to test her muscles. She wiggled her fingers and toes, strected her legs a little, turned her head from side to side. _Good. I think I'm alright_. Slowly Jean propped herself up and immediately saw the two men on either side of her, sound asleep. Her stomach sank. _Scott and Logan_...she sighed aloud wondering how they had felt without her. Had anything changed? Did they bond over her loss? Even sillier, had they found someone else? She sighed again thinking about how strong her love for Cyclops was. With him, there was an undeniable respect for each other, strong friendship, sense of security and trust-all of these things mattered immensely to Jean. On the other hand, Scott cared for her deeply, but he was always so busy...somewhat detached. Jean sometimes felt as if might do anything for his job. She had begun to imagine that maybe she would not be as happy with him as she thought. But then there was Logan...he was so passionate about her! He knew that Jean would never betray Scott, but he still showed his affection for her in not-so-subtle ways which, Jean got the feeling(well, ok, she sometimes sneaked a peek into his mind!), that he had never shown for anyone else. The way he trusted her and confided in her and no one else...plus he made her laugh and feel very young again. As rough as he seemed on the outside, she knew that he was romantic and passionate on the inside. And he was around way more than Scott. She could see herself being happy with him...maybe. Or maybe the passion would die off and prove that it was nothing but boredom and lust that fueled their relationship.

Before she had a chance to think any further the door creaked open and Ororo poked her head in.

"Jean!" she screeched, but then Jean put a finger to her lips and motioned to the sleeping guys. "Oops! I mean, Jean!" she then whispered and Jean gave a quiet laugh. Storm gave her a soft hug and kneeled next to the bed. "I can't believe you're here," she began. "I just...you don't know how hard it was to.." Storm had gotten tears again from rememebering how horrible having Jean away was. Jean smiled and "shh-ed" her friend gently.

"It's ok. I'm here now." They squeezed each other's hands and then Xavier came into the room.

"We'll talk later," Jean whispered and Ororo left the room, nodding a hello to the professor. Xavier wheeled up besided Jean and a genuine smile brightened his face.

"It is good to have you back with us, Jean," he finally said. Jean beamed and leaned over to give him a hug. When she pulled away from him, his eyes were a bit moist. Jean's face softened.

"Believe me, Professor, I'm glad to be back with you." He cleared his throat a bit, for Scott and Logan had stirred awake and both were looking at her, wide-eyed. Jean's heart skipped a beat. _What do I do?_ she thought. _I can't choose! I just can't._ Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into her head. _Do I dare?_ she thought, but didn't have another second to decide.

"Jean..." Scott whispered taking her hand.

"Hello, Scott." She smiled in a friendly manner and he leaned forward to kiss her lips. Instead of kissing him, she rejected the kiss by turning her head. Turning back, she forced a confused look onto her face. "Scott...it's good to see you..." she placed a small kiss on his cheed and patted his hands.

"Logan! Hello, Logan," she said turning to him with a friendly smile. He frowned a bit, wondering what was going on.

"Hey...Jean..." he said with a raised eyebrow as she gave him a small peck on the cheek and a jovial pat on the back.

"It's great to be back, guys! Did you miss your friend? Or did you just forget all about me?" she said with a little laugh. Scott wore a look of pure shcok on his face. _She doesn't' remember?! She doesn't' remember what we had!!!_ he realized and took a sidelong glance at Logan to see if he had caught on, but Logan's face was unreadable. Xavier spoke.

"Jean, we're going to let you rest a bit more, and when you feel ready just give one of us a call and we'll help you get settled," he said and the guys stood up and followed him out of the door. Jean's overdone smile immediately vanished and she groaned. _Oh, my. I hope I'm not making a terrible mistake._

Outside of the infirmary, Scott and Logan looked at each other, Scott still wondering whether or not Logan had caught on. Of course he had. Wolverine grinned.

"Well, I guess she's not your girlfriend anymore, huh? Back to square one, and this time her main man is gonna be me," he snarled mischieviously. Scott turned red with anger.

"We'll see about that," he said and stalked off.

Soon, news that Jean Grey was back in the school, alive and well, had reached all of the students. They planned a celebration party in the courtyards that evening filled with music, dancing, food, the works. Any reason to party was a good reason according to the students, and lately even the teachers need a bit of stress relief. Jean had insisted she was well enough to attend and was sitting at a table with Ororo, chatting and watching some of the older students dance to the popular songs that another student was DJing. Xavier sat and talked in a circle in the grass with some kids and teachers.

Naturally, Jean began to scan the yard for Scott and Logan. She spotted Scott on the far side playing tag with some of the younger kids. Suddenly, they all turned on him and he began to run,being chased by at least 10 kids until they gained on him, and, laughing, tackled him to the ground. He began to laugh, too, and Jean smiled. This is when she heard loud laughter from the other side. It was coming from Rogue as she pulled Logan up to try and get him to dance. It really was a funny sight, and Jean had to smile even though she was a little bit annoyed. _She still has a crush on him,_ she thought, inwardly rolling her eyes.

The next day classes resumed because things had died down a bit, even though people were still sending flowers and such to Jean, welcoming her back. She had deicded that she was not quite ready to be back in the classroom and the professor agreed. For the next week or so she would be taking therapy sessions with Xavier instead of teaching and Storm would cover her classes. During one such class, Ororo received two new students.

"Class, I would like to introduce two new students in our school," she announced in her soft African dialect. Immediatley, many of the kids stopped talking with each other to look at the front of the room. Standing next to Ororo was a set of twins, one boy and one girl. They looked to be about age sixteen, and the boy was a head taller than his stister, but everything else about their looks were just alike, except for their fasion tastes. They both had strawberry blond curls, bright hazel eyes, barely visible freckles, and athletic bodies, but the girl was dressed a bit more "prep" in a denim miniskirt and off-the-shoulder top while her brother wore his hair a bit shaggy with checked sneakers, faded jeans, and a rock band t-shirt—his outfit oozed punk rock appeal. On seeing the pair, a few girls sent the boy their best smiles and a few guys had begun to casually size the girl up, sending each other mischievious grins of approval. Obviously they were going to be a popular pair with the student body.

"This is Aurora," Storm continued pointing to the young woman beside her, "and this is Cameron," she said pointing to Aurora's borther.

"It's Aero," he corrected her.

"Oh, alright! Well, this is Aero," Storm said, before sending them to their seats and continuing her lesson. When the last bell finally sounded, the students began chatting again and left the classroom, leaving Storm seated behind Jean's desk.

Outside, Rogue and Bobby were walking together holding hands. In the past week she had begun to gain control of her powers with the help of Xavier, and Bobby trusted her enough to give her the chance to practice. Of course, he also loved the fact that he could finally touch his girlfriend. _Her skin is so soft,_ he often found himself thinking, and those were his exact thoughts at the moment. Rogue spoke.

"I'm glad things are getting back on track," she said as she swung her school bag at her side.

"Yeah, me too," Bobby said as he gave her hand a small squeeze. The couple continued their walk in comfortable silence trhough the courtyard and underneath the trees, who's leaves were just beginning to change color from bright summer green to warm autumn orange and yellow. The weather was nice and they were enjoying each other's company for the first time since the day that they had lost Jean. Turning another corner, they almost literally bumped into Wolverine.

"Hi, Marie," he said. "Hi, Bobby."

"Hey," Bobby said and Rogue managed to get a somewhat audible greeting to escape her lips. _Wow, he looks so good today_, she thought even though he was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of socks, which is what he usually wore around the property after school got out. Bobby's lips pursed when he saw the blush rise to Rogue's cheeks. _She still likes him_, he thought and barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Logan kept walking after he waved a "see ya later" to them and Bobby turned to Rogue, who looked back at him with a slightly guilty look in her eyes. He pretended not to notice.

"I'm gonna go on to my room," he announced and looked from her eyes down to her lips and back to her eyes again.

"Ok. Ah think I'm gonna keep walking. Ah could use the fresh air, ya know?" Her Canadian speech had died down a bit but it still could be heard with certain words. Bobby Drake nodded and leaned down towards her mouth. Rogue was hesitant, but leaned up to him anyway. Their lips joined and Bobby slipped his tongue inside her mouth for the first time ever and prayed that he'd be alright. He was, and their tongues danced with each other for a moment or two before they separated themselves. Seing the look of pure bliss on Rogue's face, he smirked. _That should top seeing Logan for her_. He whispered a goodnight in her ear and left her to go back to the dorms. She watched him walk until he disappeard around another corner. _Wow that was amazing! _Rogue grinned and turned to walk the opposite way. She instantly hit something solid. Blinking rapidly and rubbing her head, she looked up and gasped at seeing what she ran into.


	5. The Dark Side

A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. So sorry that this has taken me so long to write and post. I've been a tad busy with school and such, and I actually came to a bit of a writers block. My last new characters of this story are the other set of twins, Spectre and Shock. Don't get frustrated about the ending; I'll explain the whole mutant power struggle later on. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing- it's so wonderful and encouraging! Please keep it coming!!

Chapter 5: The Dark Side

The game room of the Massachusetts Academy was abuzz with the energy of about 25 teenage mutants. Some were playing pool, others were shouting over a videogame that enabled the players to race cars, steal cars and shoot people up, while some students sat in darkened corners making out with each other. Smoke filled the room, some of it from cigarettes and some from marijuana, and beer bottles were everywhere. With one such beverage in hand, sitting on a fancy sofa near one of the previously mentioned corners, were a few students, two of them new arrivals to the academy.

"So, Spectre, what brings you to our academy?" Toad sat leaned back on the arm of the couch, looking lazily at the boy across from him. He took another drag from his joint before passing it along.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. Our parents died in an accident when we were two, so this couple adopted us," he answered, and after letting loose some smoke from his mouth, he took a swig from his bottle. Spectre's twin sister, Shock, continued the story.

"The couple was great. We even called them Mom and Dad...but then Mom passed from Cancer, and dad buried himself in work."

"Yeah. That's when me and Shock discovered our powers and that's when our siblings started torturing us. So we ran away," Spectre finished and handed his sister the rest of his beer. Shock sat cross-legged in a big chair with her head resting on her hand. Her skin was a brown color and her violet eyes were hazed over. She had wavy, dark brown hair that fell down her back and she wore plain jeans and a t-shirt. Her brother had exactly the same coloring and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, also. The only physical characteristics that were different from Shock were his hair, which was cut in a short spiky style and his body build, which was buff and tall while Shock was short and petite.

After a bit of silence, the three of them decided to view the pool game. It was almost over, so things were getting very heated between the players.

"Look, you can forget about winning, Scarlett, because I'm not about to lose to a girl!" The boy hit a striped ball into a hole and his friends cheered. Scarlett smirked and raked her fingers through her red hair. There were only two balls left, the black eight ball and the blank white. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath-a lot was at stake. If she won then her opponent would have to sneak into the headmistress's room and attempt to steal her closet full of clothes! If Scarlett lost, she'd lose her reputation, status, and respect as the only girl in the pool house who could kick anybody's ass in anything.

"Who is that chick?" Spectre whispered to Toad.

"That's Scarlett Witch. She's Magneto's daughter and you don't wanna mess with her," he said with his eyes glued on her. Half of the room was wide-eyed with worry for Scarlett-that guy was definitely good. The other half was smirking right along with her, full of confidence for her, laughing about the entertainment that was sure to come. She took a few strides around the table, slowly, twirling her pool stick and eyeing the two balls on opposite ends of the table. She bent over the table, squinted her eyes in concentration, and ran her hands over the green felt. The boy gave an exaggerated yawn.

"Come on already and quit stallin'," he said. Her eyes flashed and a smile almost flickered on her lips. Almost. She snapped her fingers and a girl handed her a beer bottle, from which she took a long and deliberately slow drink. Then in a swift motion, she placed her left hand on her hip to swing her foot up on the table edge and one handedly shoot the white ball from under her leg, hitting the eight ball into the pocket. A chorus of "Ohhh!!!" followed and Scarlett grinned wickedly at the boy's angry face.

"You bitch!" he yelled, and with a wave of his hand, he sent the pool balls out of their pockets and toward her head. She screamed and ducked which meant that the people behind her got hit instead. Soon, a regular bar fight had broken out with chairs flying, punches being thrown, glass shattering...

"BREAK IT UP!!" Gambit had appeared in the doorway as a statue was being hurled towards an unsuspecting red head. The girl moved out of the way just in time to live through the silence that soon followed.

"Daddy?" she said, dropping the beer bottle that she was about to conk someone over the head with. Everyone had gone silent to look at Gambit and one of the most powerful mutants alive, Magneto.

"You heard Gambit," he said. "Break it up. Party's over." He glared at everyone as they sulked out of the room, his glare lingering over Scarlett the longest.

"Yeah, and you'll all be spending a good hour tomorrow cleaning this mess up, hangover or not!" Gambit called after them. When the last person had hurried out, Magneto quickly melted into a blue woman with yellowed yes.

"Bad ass kids," Mystique grumbled and Gambit grinned.

"Yeah, but did you see the look on Scarlett's face?" He said, and they laughed in wicked amusement as they closed the door behind them.

When Remy returned to his room he climbed into bed, but couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts were of his stakeout at Xavier's. He thought about how different an Xavier party was from an Academy party in an effort to keep his mind off of Rogue. It didn't work. _Rogue..._Remy fell asleep replaying his encounter with her at Xavier's.

It had been awhile after their last bell had rung and Remy was strolling the grounds checking out the school. One moment he was alone, the next, he was watching from afar as Rogue kissed some "short-haired punk", as he liked to call Bobby. He had gone up to her when Bobby turned away, and when she suddenly turned around she ran straight into him. Gambit remembered her look of pure shock; he remembered standing there not knowing what to say. She had spoken first, only able to breath out a single "Remy..." and his heart melted at the sound of her voice. He had raised his hand to stroke her cheek. "I haven't seen you in so long, Marie," he had whispered before she removed his hand, said she had to leave, and ran past him. With the image of Rogue's back becoming further and further away, Gambit fell into his fitful sleep.

The next morning, the headmistress awoke earlier than usual. She hadn't meant to, but the sun was shining so brightly through her curtains that getting up could not be helped. She smiled and stretched herself in the warmth of her huge four-poster bed before lazily climbing out.

"I'm so glad today is Sunday," she yawned aloud to herself After all, being a headmistress of her own school and one of the most powerful female mutants at such a young age was no piece of cake. But she would have this whole day to relax and do whatever she pleased. She grabbed a few things and headed for a nice hot shower. By the time she got out, she had decided to go and visit a few old friends in town. Happy with her decision, she began humming an upbeat tune and walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her. She went over to her dresser and was getting out a pair of underwear when a voice startled her.

"I haven't heard you humming in a long time, Emma." She spun around as her body immediately took on its diamond-hard indestructibility. Her mouth set into a firm scowl; her bitchy disposition was seemingly attached to her diamond ability.

"Alex. What are you doing here?" she demanded in a cold voice.

"No need to go all hard on me," he joked, but she remained stony. Alex Summers was tall and well-built, the spitting image of his older brother, except for a lack of protective eyewear.

"What are you doing here," she repeated wrapping her towel even tighter around herself.

"I'm here to talk to you," he said softly, knowing that he didn't want to upset her in her current state. She squinted her eyes in suspicion, but spat out a "fine" nonetheless and they sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What is it, Alex? I didn't even invite you over here, you know," she said. His eyes seemed to be glued to every part of her besides her face and Emma shifted- more from agitation than discomfort.

"First of all," he said, still looking thoughtfully everywhere below her neck, "you know you don't need that around me." Emma jumped up, her face twisted in sudden anger and Alex's hands shot to his head as he shouted out in pain.

"Just because we had fun together one time doesn't mean I'm about to undress for you again!" she hissed and increased the amount of pain hitting his nerves.

"EMMA! I MEAN...YOUR ABILITY!!...NOT THE DAMN TOWEL!!" his voice managed to stagger out between cries of pain. Her face went blank and peaceful, her head tilted to the side.

"Oh," she said and calmly "switched off" both of her abilities. He collapsed on the bed with beads of sweat on his skin, breathing very hard. She sighed.

"I'll let you get yourself together while I go put my clothes on," she said in an exasperated tone before strutting out and going into the bathroom.

_I see the attitude hasn't quite worn off yet..._ he thought and wiped the sweat from his face with a tissue.

A few minutes later, Emma almost timidly emerged from her bathroom. Alex was looking out of one of her huge floor to ceiling windows and she came up behind him quietly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She turned his face towards hers to look into his eyes, but he took advantage of her closeness and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. She was the one who finally pulled away and took a step back. It was Alex's turn to sigh in exasperation.

"Emma. I'm the only one you can trust. No one cares for you like I do. You know I want to be with you. You know you want to be with me. Why do you keep fighting it?" On the word 'fighting' he unintentionally slammed a fist against the window, but she didn't jump. Instead, her face formed a look of cool superiority, one of her trademark expressions.

"Maybe it's because I don't have feelings for you. I never have and I never will, Mr. Summers," she said with a smirk as she glided over to open her room door. His blue eyes darkened, but he simply followed her. Before walking out, he stopped and turned to face her.

"I don't believe you. I never have and I never will, Ms. Frost. You can't fight it forever." He smiled a tiny bit, pleased with the reaction he received. Her mouth had dropped slightly and her brow furrowed a bit. She was obviously surprised at his change of attitude. Emma said nothing, though, and he walked away, leaving her to close her door again. She took a shaky breath and shook her head clear of any lovey-dovey emotions. Inside her mind she began to chastise herself. _You may like him...but you have your own plans; you have to keep your mind on track. You must keep that bitchy Mystique away from your position as White Queen...and you have to seduce Magneto in order to do it._


End file.
